


Fuego en tus ojos

by arcadialemonade



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Capitulo 2:, Capitulo 3: sex mentions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lance and Keith are of legal age, M/M, Toxic relationship Shance, keith in tight clothes, will add tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadialemonade/pseuds/arcadialemonade
Summary: Lance es un joven frustrado por la ausencia de su pareja, un hombre de negocios que lleva meses en el extranjero. Su relación comienza a debilitarse y volverse tóxica, y los amigos del chico buscan una solución para que sonría de nuevo.





	1. Chapter 1

-Te echo de menos.

Su voz sonaba débil. Tomó el teléfono para acercárselo más a la oreja.

-Yo también te echo de menos, Lance.

-¿Por qué no vienes? P-Podrías–

-No. -Shiro sonaba seco. Más de lo habitual, al menos. Lance se mordió el labio, con el ceño fruncido. Algo decepcionado, siendo honestos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿ _Por qué no vienes_?

-Porque tengo muchas cosas por hacer aquí. Lo siento, pero si aún quieres tener algo para comer, esto es lo único que podemos hacer. Tengo que irme ya.

- _Lo siento mucho_ -murmuró el menor, apretando los labios hasta formar una delgada línea en ellos, que era lo único que mantenía sus lágrimas bajo control. Aunque no aguantaría demasiado sin derrumbarse.

-Hablamos esta noche -y colgó. Silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Dejó el aparato apoyado en la mesilla, con una mano temblorosa, acurrucándose entre las sábanas. Debía lavarlas pronto... las había mantenido así por recuperar algo del olor de Shiro, ese aroma dulce mezclado con el sudor de las mañanas.

Pero ya se estaba borrando de la tela, y no tenía claro si era adecuado intentar aferrarse a lo que le quedaba. Al fin y al cabo, podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse.

 

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria, como todos los anteriores. Fue a trabajar a la peluquería, donde al menos lograba distraerse de sus problemas. Sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta, sin embargo, de que algo estaba mal. Sus ojeras habían crecido, y su vitalidad habitual había ido abandonando su delgado cuerpo hasta disiparse entre suspiro y suspiro, de forma lenta pero irremediable.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Shiro se marchó, pero a él le había sentado como una eternidad. Cada mañana tenía menos fuerzas, y llegó un punto en el que dejó de lado las sonrisas amables. Ese fue el punto en el que no se podía volver atrás. Todo el barrio conocía a Lance por ser el chico alegre que cantaba al punto de la mañana y traía el sol consigo al pasear, aunque solo fuera a comprar el pan. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Pidge y Hunk lo habían estado hablando. Eran sus amigos más cercanos, y también compañeros de trabajo.

A la menor se le ocurrió una idea loca que tal vez pudiera funcionar. Se colocó las gafas redondas sobre el estrecho puente de su naricilla, sonriendo, mostrando todos los dientes. Lance estaba aún por llegar a la peluquería, por lo que tendrían un momento para discutirlo a solas antes de dar la gran noticia.

-Tenemos que apuntarlo a baile.

-¿Eh? -Hunk se frotó la mejilla, confundido-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque le gusta bailar... siempre que pone a Shakira en su apartamento se vuelve loco de alegría...

-Pero no baila en serio...

-¡Pues precisamente por eso! He pensado en la zumba... él es muy apasionado, tal vez se suelte un poco y pueda disfrutar... creo que le irá como anillo al dedo.

El mayor reía, divertido, mientras colgaba el cartel de "abierto" en la puerta de cristal.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... por ahí viene. ¿Se lo vas a decir?

-Ajá~ ya tengo su inscripción pagada, así que espero que no lo rechace...

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño, colocándose su delantal de guardar las cosas-. Estás loca, Pidge, de veras... me encantas.

Ella le guiñó el ojo, acompañando el gesto de una carcajada alegre. Justo en ese momento entraba Lance por la puerta, la mochila cargada al hombro solo por un asa, los auriculares reposando sobre sus hombros hundidos.

-Buenos días -se pasó la mano por el cabello, forzando una sonrisilla cansada.

-Buenos días~ -Hunk sonrió, como el oso mimoso que era.

-¡Lance! Lance, Lance, mira... hemos pensado algo... -En realidad has sido t–

-Sssh. Lo hemos pensado los dos... mira, te vas a apuntar a zumba.

Los ojos azules de Lance se abrieron de par en par.

-Qué d-demonios, Pidge.

-Aah~ De nada, de nada. Mira, nosotros te lo pagamos... es en la academia que está a dos manzanas, esa con la fachada roja... empiezas esta noche, ¿mh?

-Pidge -Hunk le interrumpió antes de que el otro pudiera replicar nada-. Pidge, ¿no es muy pronto para que empiece...?

-Nooo. Cuanto antes, mejor. Leí en internet que si te propones hacer algo para estar más alegre, lo mejor es comenzar lo antes posible... así que empiezas esta noche. Te he apuntado al último turno por cosa de los horarios, pero bien. Es a las 9. Nosotros cerramos a las 6, tienes tiempo para ir a casa, cenar y–

-¡Pidge! -Lance no pudo morderse la lengua por más rato y estalló-. Primero, no hables tan deprisa, no te entiendo... segundo. Está bien, lo haré. No me convence, no me gusta bailar...

-Ya -risitas por parte de ambos amigos. Al moreno se le subieron los colores, avergonzado. Desvió su vista al suelo. -No me gusta. Pero lo haré... para demostrarte que no es lo que necesito. Yo estoy bien, jo. Pidge miró a Hunk, sonriendo triunfante. Ambos sabían que no, no estaba bien. Pero qué le iban a decir al pobre... bastante tenía ya.


	2. Chapter 2

El día transcurrió más deprisa que los demás. Charlaban con calma entre cliente y cliente, y la expectación aumentaba conforme la hora del cierre se aproximaba. Lance estaba visiblemente nervioso, nunca antes había bailado en público... y la idea le aterraba.   
Se veía peor que nunca, y eso sumaba al conjunto de razones que le hacían sentir inseguro. Era un fideo, pero su barriguita cervecera se veía de forma firme contra la tela de la camiseta. Su cabello había crecido un poco, y llevaba barbita de varios días, lo suficientemente puntiaguda para raspar al contacto.

Fue a casa ducharse, y al llegar al estudio iba temblando, con la mochila en el hombro. La había llenado de cosas que suponía que le vendrían bien. Botella de agua, sudadera, toalla...   
Iba vestido con un chándal algo viejo, que se componía de unos pantalones anchos azules y una camiseta floja de manga corta blanca. Nada espectacular, pero se sentía relativamente cómodo así.

A la clase entraron varias personas hasta que la sala se llenó, habría unas veinte o veinticinco. El promedio de edad sería de unos treinta años, mujeres jóvenes con pantalones de yoga y mucha vitalidad aparente. Solo había cuatro hombres aparte de él, y parecían bastante mayores. Genial, ¿cómo se las apañaría para no llamar la atención?

Todos charlaban animadamente en corritos pequeños, pocas personas eran las que estaban solas, entre ellas Lance.   
Pero de pronto se hizo el silencio, y todos dirigieron sus miradas curiosas hacia la puerta de la sala. Una palmada intensa le hizo sobresaltarse y abrió mucho los ojos. Era el profesor... y madre mía. Menudo profesor.

-Buenas noches, alumnos -caminó al centro de la sala, posicionándose frente a los espejos y alzando los brazos para estirar la espalda, arqueándola. Lance trataba de apartar la mirada, pero... es que... bueno, todos lo miraban... era el profesor, ¿no?- Yo me llamo Keith Kogane, y a partir de hoy seré vuestro profesor de zumba.

Las chicas comentaban por lo bajito e intercambiaban miradas. El tal Keith trataba de ignorarlas, mirando al espejo para verse reflejado mientras se recogía una coleta baja, retirando su cabello negro del cuello. Luego se ajustó la camiseta, un top rojo que cubría su pecho fibroso, pero que dejaba su ombligo al aire, mostrando una cintura tan delgada que debería ser ilegal, y desembocando en una cintura más ancha, cubierta por unas mallas negras, que, o bien tenían efecto push-up, o dejaban ver que el Señor había sido muy generoso al darle sus bienes.   
Si bajabas con la mirada, veías unos muslos firmes, gruesos, de esos que podrían escachar una lata sin esfuerzo.   
La mirada de Lance se dirigía a lugares prohibidos, así que finalmente la alzó al espejo, solo para cruzarse con la del profesor. Los colores se le subieron y acabó apartando los ojos, nervioso. En qué estaba pensando... solo era que estaba desesperado, había pasado meses sin nadie, y se sentía solo, claro... pero estaba mal mirar a otros... tenía a Shiro. Solo Shiro podía hacerle sentir así. Era egoísta sentirse atraído hacia otras personas...

Puso la primera canción. Lance no la conocía, pero era alguna de esas canciones latinas que no paraban de sonar en la radio. 

-Bien, chicos, repetidme. 

Él se hizo hueco entre las primeras filas, quería enterarse bien del baile. El profesor comenzó a moverse con soltura, ejecutando una serie de pasos repetitivos y aparentemente sencillos, pero que nadie lograba hacer bien a la primera. Movía los hombros de un lado a otro, hacía girar las caderas como si fueran una parte independiente de su cuerpo, y sus brazos tenían vida propia. 

Lance perdió la cuenta de las veces que se chocó con otros alumnos, en un intento de estirar los brazos demasiado. Se sentía torpe y lento, pero poco a poco iba logrando sentirse a gusto, cogiendo soltura con los pasos. Verlo era un espectáculo. Él, por naturaleza, se movía bastante bien, pero el cabello se le pegaba a la nuca y parecía haber corrido una maratón. Sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un rojo intenso y jadeaba. 

Al terminar, el profesor se despidió de todos y les dio las gracias, y las personas aplaudieron. Lance recogió y se marchó a casa.   
Tenía la vaga esperanza de haber podido hablar con el profesor, aunque sabía que eso no estaría bien... y seguro que le molestaría, parecía tener prisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Por la noche, ya duchado y en la cama, llamó a Shiro. Este inició la videollamada.

-Buenas noches, cariño. -abrazó el cojín, mirando a la pantalla. Cuando la imagen del otro apareció, suspiró aliviado. Estaba ahí...

-Buenas noches Lance.

¿Lance? ¿¡Lance!? Siempre le llamaba cosas bonitas al saludarle... eso le sentó mal. Detalles, detalles, pero cuando conoces a alguien por tanto tiempo, son los detalles los que marcan la diferencia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -susurró el menor, bostezando cansado.

-Bueno... agotado, acabo de llegar a casa cuando llamaste.

-Oh, ya veo... -frunció el ceño, apenado-. Ni siquiera te has puesto el pijama... a-ah... siento molestarte, de veras...

Shiro negó despacio con la cabeza, pasando una mano por su cabello corto.  
-No pasa nada.

-Vale... ah... ¿t-te apetece que... me quite la ropa...? -Lance bajó la mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que sí. Llevaban semanas sin hacer nada así, ni siquiera por mensajes, y era desesperante, considerando que cuando estaban juntos tenían relaciones casi a diario. El cubano se sentía solo, aislado. Sentía que su cuerpo se oxidaría si no lo usaba pronto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer...

-No, lo siento -jarro de agua fría. Shiro parecía tan calmado que nadie hubiera sospechado, pero Lance lo conocía demasiado bien. Demasiado. Su corazón dio un vuelco y apretó las sábanas entre sus puños, frustrado, conteniendo lágrimas ardientes.

-Shi-Shiro... ¿no quieres...? Llevamos mucho tiempo sin ha–

-No quiero. No me apetece, lo siento, Lance. Estoy cansado y no me veo con ganas de verte sin ropa.

-No me jodas, Shiro -su temperamento impulsivo salía a la luz al final, acompañado de las gotitas que escapaban de sus ojos azules, sombríos-. Antes me hacías el amor todos los días al volver del trabajo. Era lo primero que hacías: ibas al salón y me cogías en brazos para llevarme a la cama. Pero ahora no quieres ni verme sin ropa. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sus ojos de acero no se movían, parecían sostenerle la mirada con una frialdad que helaba la sangre. Lance no soportaba más esa sensación de vacío.

-¡Estoy harto de esto, Shiro! -su voz temblaba, ahogada en inseguridad-. ¡N-No quiero vivir así!

-¿Qué te he hecho ahora? Sabes que siempre te enfadas, pero cuando lo piensas en frío te–

-¡No me hables así! Joder... joder, Shiro... no soy un crío al que puedas comprar con caramelos... ¡te he estado esperando todos estos meses! Llamándote cada n-noche, cuando tú evidentemente tenías cosas mejores que hacer... te he contado lo que me pasaba en el día a día, pero todo lo que sé sobre ti es que estás en un jodido viaje, haciendo algo que no me quieres explicar porque soy demasiado tonto.

Shiro no era muy buen actor. Por más que trató de parecer arrepentido, su expresión oscilaba entre "mi novio es un inmaduro" y "joder, estoy harto de ti". 

-Siento mucho que te sientas así... de veras. Procuraré tratarte mejor ahora...

-¿¡Qué!? -carcajada, seguida por un sollozo demasiado sonoro para ser discreto-. ¡Eso mismo me prometiste hace tres semanas! Me dejaste a medias y me dijiste que la próxima vez me cuidarías más... ya no puedo creerte. Lo siento... buenas noches.

Llevó el cursor del ordenador hasta la "x", y cerró la llamada sin más, llorando, hecho una bola de miedo y tristeza. No había arreglo... y lo sabía. Lo había sabido hace tiempo, pero... pero siempre hay esperanza, ¿no? 

O no.

———

 

Se quedó dormido encima de la cama a medio deshacer, abrazando aún su cojín, que le sirvió para amortiguar las lágrimas y gemidos que estuvo emitiendo durante horas, como una sinfonía de desamor y decepción.

Por la mañana, cuando fue a trabajar, Pidge y Hunk notaron que su aspecto era peor que nunca.

-¡Lance! Lance, tío, ¿qué te pasa? -la menor se recolocó las gafas, con un evidente gesto de preocupación. 

-Nada... estoy bien, ¿por?

Hunk frunció el ceño al verlo. 

-No nos mientas -sentenció con seriedad-. Somos tus mejores amigos... no tiene sentido que ocultes la verdad y te hagas más daño.

Como aún era pronto, se permitió tomar asiento y respirar por unos segundos mientras los otros lo miraban.

-Estoy mal con Shiro.

-¿Mh? -Pidge parecía sorprendida-. ¿Mal?

-Sí, así es... os lo he ocultado para evitar precisamente esto.

-¿Que nos preocupemos por ti?

-S-Sí... que... que os preocupeis... si da i-igual, soy adulto... soy responsable de lo que me pase.

-Pero no es culpa tuya, Lance. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él procedió a contarles todo brevemente, puesto que ya casi tenían que abrir. Les explicó todo desde que se había ido.  
Cómo, poco a poco, Shiro dejó de mandarle un "buenos días, mi amor" al teléfono.  
Cómo ya no quería ver su cuerpo.  
Cómo no le contaba nada, ni le ponía al día, ni intentaba hacer algo para verle de nuevo en persona.

Pidge y Hunk se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Pensaban que Shiro era diferente... bueno, no lo conocían muy bien, en verdad, pero les chocó descubrir todas esas cosas tan horribles. 

Al menos, Lance se había desahogado con ellos, y tras un par de abrazos y palabras reconfortantes, pudo trabajar con relativa calma el resto del día.

**Author's Note:**

> Las frases que estén escritas en cursiva representan que Lance habla castellano de verdad.  
> Pidge es no binario, pero emplea el femenino a menudo.  
> Iré añadiendo notas ^^


End file.
